I'm Sorry
by superkatkitty
Summary: Robert apolagizes for involving Georges in his life. Georges thinks differently. This is the christmas gift. I tried writing a christmasy thing, but it got corny.. ugh.


OH EM GEE! I'm so sorry to ANYONE who was waiting for this Christmas fic. I'm such a horrible author. I hope you all enjoy this. It's another song fic. I'm not really sure how "Christmas-y" it is, but I'm sure some people will like it either way. I'm planning on spending my winter break to buff up the La esperanca section on Fanfic dot net, so be sure to expect lots of updates. I'm HOPING that I can start a multi- chapter, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Anyway, reviewers are appreciated. It's because of feedback I actually write. To everyone who read my other two fanfics, thanks so much! Oh, by the way, the song for this is by my favorite Russian band, t.A.T.u. the song, is their slow, ballad like hit, _Gomenasai. _I highly recommend listening to their other songs. They have great emotion. Enjoy! (btw, for those who don't know, _Gomenasai _translates roughly as "I am so sorry" I felt it would be pretty fitting, don't you?"

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

"_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Wasn't one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed"_

Robert sighed. He sat outside of the school building, under a large oak tree. Georges would be coming out of English class within a few minutes. Robert sat in the bliss of the early spring day. It was obvious that the spring "love bug" was going around. Students exiting their classes were rushing off to catch a glimpse of the one they cared for. Sighing inwardly, Robert closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax as warm air blew his hair brown hair against his face. Robert was gently knocked out of his doze- like state when heard someone sit beside him against the tree. He opened his eyes to see, who else, but his Georges. Turning so that he was looking at the platinum haired boy, he leaned forward and gently kissed him on the top of the head.

"Hey… Georges?" Robert said, moving closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm across the other's shoulders into an embrace.

"Yes?" Georges replied quietly. He enjoyed the small moments that the two shared. Georges relaxed, and let himself lean to the side, against the top of the older boy's chest. Georges sat in silence as he waited for Robert to continue what he was saying.

"_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"_

Robert pulled the boy closer still, and sighed.

"Georges, I'm sorry." He uttered lowly and full of remorse. Georges suddenly perked up, moving his head up to look at Robert. He saw a look of sadness plastered on his love's face. The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Robert, why are you sorry?" The platinum blonde asked, looking into the blue eyed boy's face, as if trying to read it. Robert brought his hand up to George's head, and gently ran his fingers through the light threads of his hair.

"I'm sorry for all of the pain I've brought you. I'm sorry for making you cry." He said in a serious tone. Georges' eyes widened at the statement.

"_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away"_

Georges smiled after a quick moment, and moved up slightly. Turning himself around so that he was facing the taller boy, he began to speak.

"I know you are sorry, you apologize so much. "He said, stroking Roberts hand as he spoke. " And I want you to know, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything we both endured was my choice to go through with. Besides, look where we are at now. If nothing had happened, we may never have came together like this." He added, smiling happily at Robert. Robert processed all of this, before sighing and leaning forward, resting his head on the other's shoulder. The two wrapped their arms around each other contently.

"_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself"

"I guess you're right. That's the past, and this is the present. Dwelling on what has happened in the past won't do us good, right?" Robert said, kissing George's neck lightly after he spoke. Georges nodded in agreement.

"Let's live in the present from now on. No matter what happens. Let's live so we have no regrets." Georges said, nuzzling into Robert's shoulder as a response from the previous kiss. At that moment, the two had set their future. They knew that the memories of the past can be hated or loved, but the things that they set in the present, would be more important than living in the shadow of previous hardships.

"_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"_

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRRRRGRGRG

Ok…soooo how was it? Anybody like it? I'm so sure if it's that good. I guess it's cute. I feel like its sorta lacking, I'm not sure why though. Either way, I always appreciate reviews. They give me encouragement to continue. Flamers, go on ahead. I'll just laugh my gay ass off reading them, k? I'll work hard to get my other La Esperanca stories up soon. I swear, catholic school is exhausting sometimes. Thank God I'm off for a while now. Adieu!


End file.
